


Rocznica

by RudeSumienie



Series: Sieć i naboje [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Comedy, Deadpool being Deadpool, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First Spideypool Fic, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeSumienie/pseuds/RudeSumienie
Summary: Peter nie był romantykiem. Okej. No może jednak trochę był, ale to nie tak, że leżąc godzinami na łóżku marzył o wspólnej przyszłości z Wadem. I wcale, ale to wcale nie było tam szczęśliwej rodziny z dwójką dzieci i ogrodu pełnego kwiatów. No może tylko jeden krzak, albo dwa. Na swoją obronę miał to, że chociaż nie były to róże. Pajęcze Lilie o wiele bardziej do niego przemawiały. W każdym razie Peter nie był romantykiem. To było pewne.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Sieć i naboje [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130774
Kudos: 9





	Rocznica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie445](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie445/gifts).



> Przychodzę do was z takim oto fluffem (choć to nie mój gatunek).

Peter nie był romantykiem. Okej. No może jednak trochę był, ale to nie tak, że leżąc godzinami na łóżku marzył o wspólnej przyszłości z Wadem. I wcale, ale to wcale nie było tam szczęśliwej rodziny z dwójką dzieci i ogrodu pełnego kwiatów. No może tylko jeden krzak, albo dwa. Na swoją obronę miał to, że chociaż nie były to róże. Pajęcze Lilie o wiele bardziej do niego przemawiały. W każdym razie Peter nie był romantykiem. To było pewne. 

Nie spędził więc całego dnia na wybieraniu odpowiedniego prezentu na rocznicę. To wcale nie tak, że pół nocy walczył ze zbirami Kingpina, żeby odebrać im bezcenną katanę, o której Wade tyle gadał. Wcale ale to wcale nie zapakował jej specjalnie w czerwono czarny papier prezentowy, po prostu taki był akurat w przecenie. Zaoszczędził 20 centów! To majątek dla studenta, okej? Nie wywołał też zdjęć i nie napisał na każdym z nich, za co kocha Wade’a. No, może to akurat zrobił, ale to tylko dlatego, że Mary Jane powiedziała, że to jest właśnie to co robią dziewczyny dla swoich chłopaków w rocznice a on kompletnie nie miał doświadczenia w tych sprawach. Nie, żeby Peter czuł się kobietą w tym związku, ani trochę, ale Wade był od niego starszy i był jego pierwszym chłopakiem więc chciał wypaść jak najlepiej. 

Tyle, że Wade nie wyglądał jakby w ogóle pamiętał o ich dniu. Siedzieli na dachu po wyjątkowo krwawym starciu z jakimiś podrzędnymi zbirami, którzy nie mieli na tyle oleju w głowie, żeby zacząć uciekać jak tylko ich zobaczyli a Wilson w stroju Deadpoola paplał coś radośnie o fanfikach chwilę później wydzierając się w stronę nieba, krzycząc o tym, że jakaś ruda podfruwajka ma przestać dyktować mu jak ma żyć. Po czym zaklął pod nosem i odwrócił się wreszcie w stronę Petera.

\- Aww Petey-Boo czemu masz taką smutną minkę? Wolę kiedy się uśmiechasz. - Deadpool sięgnął okrytymi w rękawice dłońmi, na których widać było jeszcze ślady świeżej krwi, do jego twarzy i uniósł kąciki jego ust - No dalej wygnij usta w podkówkę dla swojego misia- pysia. 

Peterowi nie było jednak do śmiechu. Delikatnie strzepnął ręce Deadpoola ze swojej twarzy i odwrócił głowę. Może i nie był romantykiem, ale miał prawo czuć się zawiedziony prawda? Nie oczekiwał, niczego wielkiego, chciał tylko, żeby Deadpool pamiętał. Może nie było to dla niego ważne tak jak dla Petera? A może przesadzał? Sam nie wiedział, ale nieprzyjemne uczucie w klatce piersiowej narastało z każdym oddechem. Deadpool nie tylko był jego pierwszym chłopakiem, ale też był sporo starszy od niego. Peter nie chciał być w żadnym razie dla niego ciężarem, z resztą sam potrafił o siebie zadbać. Podczas ich wspólnych patroli byli sobie równi. Peter nie tylko był w stanie skopać co najmniej tyle samo tyłków co Deadpool, ale też panował nad nim, żeby przypadkiem (albo celowo) nikogo nie zabił. Było to ważne, dla jego nowego wizerunku superbohatera, który sobie stworzył i nad którym pracowali razem z Peterem. Często widywano ich razem i chociaż Jameson początkowo próbował obrócić to przeciw niemu, tworząc historyjkę o tym jakoby Spider-Man przeszedł na ciemną stronę mocy i wspierał Deadpoola w jego działaniach, ludzie nie dali się zwieść. Cóż owszem ta część społeczeństwa, która i tak była przeciwko niemu używała na nich dwa razy bardziej, ale oni i tak zawsze znaleźliby powód, żeby go pogrążyć, choćby miałby to być mandat za złe parkowanie. Oczywiście jeśli Peter miałby w ogóle prawo jazdy, na co nie zapowiadało się w najbliższym czasie. Kilka akcji w ich wykonaniu pokazało jednak ludziom, że to Deadpool zmienił strony. Ktoś próbował sobie nawet zrobić z nim ostatnio zdjęcie, chociaż nieszczęśnik mało co nie skończył z zawałem a jego spodnie zdecydowanie nadawały się do prania. Potem Peter spędził bite trzy godziny tłumacząc Wade’owi, że jeśli ludzie mają na myśli “śmieszne zdjęcie z Deadpoolem” niekoniecznie chcą w nim uwzględnić ostrą jak brzytwa katanę przyciśniętą do krtani. Tyrada trwałaby zapewne dłużej, gdyby Wade nie znał doskonałego sposobu, jak zająć jego usta. Dosyć skutecznie je zająć.

Westchnął cicho, nie chciał być nastolatkiem, robiącym Wade'owi awantury o byle co. Na co dzień, przez charakter najemnika nie odczuwał różnicy wieku, która ich dzieli. Co nie zmienia faktu, że ciągle istniała. Nie wychodzili też na randki do miasta, chyba, że do ciemnego kina albo na wieczorny patrol - jeśli można nazwać to randką. Wade wstydził się tego jak wygląda i nie wychodził z mieszkania bez stroju Deadpoola. Dla Petera jego wygląd nie był problemem, kochał absolutnie każdą bliznę, która zdobiła ciało najemnika. Dużo czasu poświęcił temu, aby Wade pokazał mu się bez kostiumu. Kiedy to zrobił, Peter miał niemalże wyrzuty sumienia bo Wade wyglądał jakby miał wyskoczyć przez okno. Cóż niemalże bo kiedy Peter stwierdził “Wade do cholery wyskakuj z tego kostiumu, albo wyjdę i nie licz na to, że szybko wrócę” najemnik potraktował to dosłownie i ściągnął kostium w kilka sekund stojąc przed Peterem. Okazało się, że Wade Wilson nie nosił bielizny. Nawet, żadnej nie miał, bo po co mu skoro jej nie używał? Tak więc Peter stał z otwartymi ustami lustrując ciało najemnika aż poczuł, że zrobiło mu się gorąco a niektóre części jego ciała reagują ze zbytnim entuzjazmem. Wade oczywiście to zauważył i chociaż był poważnie zdziwiony nie miał oporów, żeby pieprzyć Petera do świtu. 

\- Peteyyyy gdzie jesteś - ręka najemnika machając mu przed twarzą odwróciła jego uwagę od wspomnień - Wróć do mnie o mój Pajęczy książkę. 

Peter spojrzał na niego mętnie. Deadpool nigdy nie ściągał maski podczas patroli, Peter za to siedział z odkrytą twarzą a wiatr mierzwił mu włosy. Czasem marzył, żeby mogli wyjść z Wadem jak normalna para do restauracji albo na spacer po mieście, ale wiedział, że nawet jeśli najemnik zrobi to dla niego nie będzie czuł się komfortowo. 

\- Chyba wiem jak naprawić twoją minę Petey-Boo! - mówiąc to oparł się płasko na dłoniach i wyrzucił nogi do góry. - Od razu lepiej. 

Peter widząc to nie mógł wytrzymać i cichy chichot wydostał się z jego ust. Wyciągnął rękę do Wade’a i pogłaskał go po policzku a potem nachylił się i pocałował przez maskę. 

\- Idiota. - Mruknął. Co z tego, że Wade był jak przerośnięty dzieciak i,że czasem go ranił. Ważne, że najemnik był w stanie ruszyć mu z pomocą nawet wtedy kiedy miał po prostu kiepski dzień. Wiedział, że Wade będzie próbował rozśmieszyć go na każdy sposób nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to stanie na rękach całą noc. 

\- Petey, myślisz, że możemy skończyć na dzisiaj patrol? 

\- Yhm. Myślę, że tak? - Peter zmarszczył brwi a ziarno niepokoju znowu zasiało się w jego sercu. Deadpool nigdy nie był tym, który chciał kończyć patrole, wręcz przeciwnie. Czasem musiał zabierać go na siłę do domu, kiedy sam nie mógł ustać na nogach podczas gdy Wilson tryskał energią. 

\- Świetnie! Chodź Petey. Mam ochotę na kremówki - stanął na nogi i jeszcze raz spojrzał w stronę nieba - Nawet nie waż się pisać o tym co mam zamiar zrobić mojemu Pajączkowi. Wiem co ci chodzi po głowie. - wykrzyczał w stronę nieba i pogroził mu ręką. 

Peter tylko prychnął i założył maskę wystrzeliwując sieć ruszył prosto do mieszkania Wade’a. Było o wiele prościej, kiedy mógł zostawić u niego swoje rzeczy i tam spokojnie się przebrać, zamiast chować je na dachach budynków. Peter wpadł do środka przez uchylone okno perfekcyjnie amortyzując upadek. Cóż było by to perfekcyjne, gdyby zaraz za nim nie wskoczył Deadpool i nie powalił go na ziemię. 

\- Cholera Wade co robisz. - zaczął się podnosić, ale przeszkodziła mu odziana w spandex dłoń między łopatkami - Wade? - Najemnik ściągnął mu maskę i zasłonił oczy z lekkością podnosząc go z ziemi i unieruchomionego prowadząc przed siebie

\- Zaufaj mi Petey - Zaćwierkał prosto do jego ucha. 

Oczywiście, że Peter ufał Wade'owi, nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że mógłby go skrzywdzić. Peter po prostu nie lubił tracić kontroli nad sytuacją, mogło to wynikać z racji jego tajemnej tożsamości. Przyzwyczaił się już do bycia w ciągłej gotowości i do tego, że pajęcze zmysły ostrzegały go przed każdym niebezpieczeństwem. Wade pchnął go delikatnie ale stanowczo i Peter wylądował na czymś miękkim. Kiedy otworzył oczy zobaczył, że znajduje się w pokoju najemnika leżąc rozciągnięty na jego łóżku. Wokół rozrzucone były płatki Pajęczych Lili przemieszane z zawleczkami granatów i łusek nabojów. Peter zaśmiał się cicho, tylko Wade mógł wpaść na tak szalony i absurdalny pomysł. Podniósł jedną zawleczkę, która szczególnie wbijała mu się w brzuch i zrzucił ją z łóżka. Chociaż Peter naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć skąd Wade wziął tyle granatów i pocisków jego klatkę piersiową ogarnęło przyjemne ciepło, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że Wade jednak nie zapomniał o ich rocznicy. Po prostu odwlekał wszystko w czasie żeby zrobić mu niespodziankę. Dlatego, kiedy przyszedł do niego wieczorem od razu wyciągnął go na patrol, żeby nie wszedł do sypialni. Peter mimowolnie uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka. Wade ściągnął maskę i szczerzył się do niego z miejsca, w którym stał. Serce Petera zabiło szybciej, wyciągnął rękę do swojego chłopaka, aby ten do niego podszedł. Miał już plan wyswobodzenia go z kostiumu i świętowania ich rocznicy. 

I cóż, Peter zdecydowanie nie był romantykiem, ale to dobrze, bo Wade również nim nie był. Nie przeszkadzało im to jednak spędzić nocy pośród płatków kwiatów i sterty metalu wbijającego się w łokcie kolana i żebra. Peter, na pewno nie zamieniłby tego wszystkiego na płatki róż i tysiące świec, bo tak było po prostu dobrze. Wszystko było w porządku, jeśli tylko byli razem. Peter z całą stanowczością stwierdził, że Pajęcze Lilie, zawleczki od zużytych granatów i łuski wystrzelonych pocisków zdecydowanie definiowały ich związek, którego nie zamieniłby na żaden inny. 


End file.
